My Date With Monkey D Luffy!
by Madness
Summary: Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Ussop discover a computer, which hooks an enthusiastic Luffy up with a date!!! Chapter 2 is up!!! Chapter 3 will be up ASAP! ^^;;
1. The Weird Box Thingy and the Dating Game

****

My Date With…..

__

Monkey D. Luffy

By - Madness

~~~

A/N: It's 4:00 in the morning. My hair is wet. I'm waiting for it to dry. I am *very very tired*. Therefore, this plot...is just out there somewhere. =T And also...characters may be OOC (cuz when I'm tired, I might as well be drunk).

Disclaimer - One Piece characters aren't mine.

~~~

Nami gasped. It was a brilliant, BRILLIANT piece of technology she had just discovered - a solid box thingy with clickable buttons and a wide almost shiny screen!

"Oi!" she called out to the others, "Look at this!"

Luffy and the others quickly ran over to Nami with great curiosity, and once they saw the strange object, they blinked simultaneously.

Luffy spoke first. "What's that thing called?"

"I don't know," Nami bit her lip. "It's funny looking though."

"Where'd you find it, Nami?" Zoro asked, equally puzzled.

"In the strangest place...it was buried half-way below a tree. Someone lost it, but who cares! It's ours now, right Luffy?" Nami said brightly and clutched the foreign object to her chest as though it were her pride and joy. Like money. It *looked* as if it were worth a lot, anyway.

"But how would you make it work?" Zoro pointed out.

Ussop waved his hands frantically to catch their attention. "You know, I've heard about these things! I think....I think it's called...a computer!"

The others blinked.

Ussop kept waving is hands. "No no, seriously! It could be! But I've only heard about them from stories...."

"Right, Ussop." Nami sighed as she examined the box further. Finally, she realized that the largest button of all made the object light up and show some funny characters on the screen. "??"

Luffy laughed. "Hey! What did you do, Nami?"

"NOTHING!" she insisted, and the others stared at the 'computer' screen as the characters kept rolling down. Eventually, activity stopped, and the only words on the screen (which conveniently had been in their language) appeared on a box that said, - INTERNET EXPLORER - CLICK TO CONTINUE.

Nami set the computer on her lap and pressed a few buttons at random. Eventually, the boxed words disappeared, only to be replaced with an even larger box which almost filled up the entire screen. Many other words appeared in that box, and again, activity ceased.

Luffy smiled at this. "It looks like fun! Lemme see it!" Before Nami could protest, Luffy began to randomly press a few buttons, but he didn't stop pressing. Zoro grew tired of it and stopped Luffy.

But an interesting screen popped up. It read - DATING GAME.

Luffy blinked. "What's that?"

Nami, Zoro, and Ussop could only stare as more words popped up.

****

WELCOME TO THE DATING GAME. PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME.

Luffy grinned at this. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"LUFFY!" Nami said, "What are you doing!?"

He turned to her and smiled widely. "He asked for my name!"

They continued to read. **WELCOME LUFFY. PLEASE STATE YOUR AGE FOR PROPER CLASSIFICATION.**

"I'm 17 years old!"

"LUFFY!"

"What??"

****

THANK YOU LUFFY. PLEASE WAIT..........INFORMATION PROCESSING COMPLETE.

Nami slapped Luffy in the back of his head. "What did you do! We don't know what this thing is, and if you mess it up, there's no way I'll be able to see how much it was worth! It's probably some great treasure!"

"Hm..." Luffy thought about it for a second, "It doesn't look like it's worth much!" he finished brilliantly. Zoro laughed, but Nami didn't.

Suddenly, a few choices of female names came up. **PLEASE SELECT NAME TO REVIEW DATA.**

Luffy didn't understand what was going on, but he chose a random name anyway. "Uh....Madness...?"

A pause. **WAIT PLEASE.....MADNESS'S INFORMATION RESTORED.**

Zoro scowled. "What is the point of this??"

"If it's a dating game...does that mean that LUFFY is going to get a date??" Ussop's jaw dropped.

Nami started to laugh hysterically. "RIIIIGHT. It's probably just a joke, you know!"

Something on the screen caught Zoro's attention. "Eh? Who's that?"

"A girl named Madness." Luffy smiled widely as he pointed at the screen.

On the screen, there showed a picture of a young teenage girl with chin-length dark brown disheveled hair covered with a part-rabbit hair, part-lambswool winter cap. She also had dark brown eyes, covered by a rather cool looking pair of glasses.

"So Luffy's gonna date HER?" Zoro smirked and crossed his arms. "Hmph." [A/N: lol, for some strange reason, I ADORE the Luffy/Zoro pairing.]

"I guess he is." Nami gaped in disbelief. "Well...that was...awkward."

"She has a hat!" Luffy mentioned enthusiastically, "Doesn't she sound nice? Maybe she could join my crew later on!"

Zoro stared at him. "Yeah. Right."

Ussop read Madness's information outloud. "name is Madness. Age...she just put 'almost 16'."

Nami scoffed. "She should just put 15 then. Hey, she's a minor! She can't date Luffy!"

Zoro shrugged. "So she's 15 and he's 17. Not much difference there anyway. Keep reading, Ussop."

"Alright...likes - to draw, to write, to play games, to watch and read anime/manga, to watch tv, and to think."

Luffy smiled. "She sounds fun."

"She sounds like a kid. Keep reading." Zoro said.

"She doesn't like know-it-alls, extreme and annoying braggarts, and spiders/bees/any poisonous insects." Ussop turned away from the screen and looked at Nami. "So, what do you think?"

"Eh..." Nami crossed her arms in thought, "Maybe we should look at some others..."

"No." Luffy said abruptly, startling the others. "This is fun! I want to meet her and ask her if she wants to join my crew!"

"This isn't about joining a crew, Luffy!" Zoro said in an exasperated tone, "This is about *going out on a date with a girl*. Do you want to do that?"

"Okay." Luffy said simply, and the computer started to act up again.

****

ACCEPTED CANDIDATE. YOU WILL MEET HER TONIGHT. GOODBYE LUFFY.

"Goodbye!" Luffy responded. "Wow. What a strange, funny box."

Nami wanted to strangle him. "THAT STRANGE FUNNY BOX JUST ARRANGED A DATE BETWEEN YOU AND SOME WEIRD GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT HER WHEN SHE SHOWS UP?!"

"Hmm..." Luffy paused. "Well, a date can't hurt, ne? And then can I ask her to join my crew? It says here she took tae-kwon-do, kickboxing, just a little bit of shaolin kungfu, and a little bit of gymnastics! She also likes the piano, a little...and the drums! She'd be the musician! I'd like a musician in my crew."

"What?" Nami, Ussop, and Zoro asked simultaneously.

"I just said, a date can't hurt!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Madness yawned as she began to check her email. Her sister was being taken to college by her parents, and the trip was usually 4 hours going. That means...her parents wouldn't be back for *several hours*, since they had to make two trips, going and coming. Madness sighed.

"Bored...bored....hmph, only one new mail. Probably junk mail AGAIN." she clicked the little mailbox on her AOL screen.

Ding.

---------------

Message from Luffy@???.???

Subject: Hi! My name's Luffy! How are you, Madness?

---------------

"What the heck...?" she scowled as she clicked on the mail. Usually, she would ignore it and delete it later, but a mail from someone named LUFFY? That was definitely strange, especially since no one else knew about her obsession for One Piece except for her two friends. Anyway, she looked it over.

****

PLEASE AFFIRM YOUR DATING PAIR WITH MONKEY D. LUFFY BY CLICKING THIS LINK.

She blinked. "Dating? Can't get weirder than this." At first she wanted to ignore it, but...it seemed kinda interesting. So she clicked on the link and waited to see what was next.

****

THANK YOU. I WILL SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY.

"Huh?"

Her laptop started to flash in amazing colors and the lights in her house began to flicker. Soon the laptop shut down and the lights went out, but not before Madness fainted.

~~~

A/N: Well, my hair is dry. I'm am *still* very tired. Let me tell you though, I'm gonna write the next chapter very soon so I won't forget! Coming up in the next chapter - Luffy meets Madness, and the "date" ensues.

OOC, probably. And you know why.

Second chapter will be in first person POV (Madness's).

God, I'm tired. x_x

R/R please, or if you wanna. ^^;;;;


	2. When Luffy Met Madness

****

My Date With..  
**_Monkey D. Luffy_**  
Chapter 2  
  
By - Madness

  
~~~  
A/N: At first I was gonna put it in first person POV, but I've decided to keep it in third, unless later on I decide to change it *again*. But oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece characters.  
~~~  
  
If Madness was anything, she was *scared*. One minute she was lounging about in sleeveless brown cowneck sweater, black jeans, and her trademark winter cap checking email and eating popcorn, and the next minute she was sprawled out across a wooden-paneled floor in a completely different time and place.  
  
She pushed herself up from the ground. "Where the heck am I...?"  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
Madness looked over her shoulder to see the person who was talking, but she never expected who it would be. "Zoro!!!???"  
  
Zoro stared at her for a moment before realizing... "You look familiar. What is your name?"  
  
"Um, Madness." she was still gaping at the fact that the person in front of her was ZORO!  
  
"Heh. So *you're* Madness," Zoro turned around and started to leave, but not before motioning for her to follow him. Madness nodded, and it was then that she realized that she was on the deck of Luffy's ship.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called, "Your date is here!"  
  
Madness blinked in confusion. "Date?"  
  
Zoro heard this and glanced at her. "Isn't that the point of this?"  
  
"I, uh...don't know. How did I get here??"  
  
Zoro shrugged. "Who knows? All *I* know is that you have a date with Luffy, and since we're close to the shore, you two will be able to look around elsewhere. Or whatever."  
  
Madness grinned. "I'm gonna get to see Luffy, huh?"  
  
"...I should hope so..." Zoro shrugged again.  
  
Luffy jumped in front of Madness from out of nowhere and smiled widely at her. "Wow, it worked!"  
  
Madness's jaw dropped. "LUFFY??"  
  
He waved at her. "Yoroshiku!"  
  
She waved back at him cheerfully, but quickly reverted back to her nervous self. "Still, how did I get here? How??"  
  
Luffy put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well...Nami found this weird box that gave us your name and picture. Then it said something about meeting you, so I thought it would be nice."  
  
"Really?!" she clasped her hands together and smiled happily. "That's so sweet! Demo...." she turned away from him, "It's also kinda weird."  
  
Nami, from out of nowhere, decided to put her two cents in. "I don't know how it happened either, but I guess that if you go on a date with Luffy like the box thingy said, maybe you would be able to go back to your home."  
  
"Box thingy?" Madness asked. Nami showed her the box, and Madness laughed.  
  
"Ahahaha! Omigosh! This is a laptop - some weird, future looking version, anyway. I wonder how you guys found something like this......" Madness pressed a few buttons and up came a screen for the Dating Game, "...and this must have been the program that you guys went on. That's strange...."  
  
Zoro scowled. "You're right, but it still doesn't answer *how* it got you here."  
  
"It certainly looks futuristic, even for me," Madness commented, "I guess there's nothing left to do but date Luffy!"  
  
Luffy grinned.  
  
Ussop started to call out to them. "We made it to the shore!"  
  
"Great!" Luffy exclaimed, "Now we can all go get something to ea...." but Nami elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't understand why Nami did that, so he looked at her confusingly. She sighed and pulled him aside to talk to him.  
  
"Luffy, I've been on a date before. So take my advice and go with her somewhere...and I mean, just *you two*. Zoro, Ussop, and I will just wander around for a while to rest a bit."  
  
"Um..." Luffy glanced at Madness, who was busy talking to Zoro about a friend she knows that likes him. In turn, Zoro held back a blush. "Um...where should I go with her, then?"  
  
"I dunno!" Nami said, "Why don't you just take a walk or something? OH! Like the beach! Beaches are romantic!"  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
Nami waved her hand in a 'forget it' fashion, "Or you could just go somewhere to eat. Is there a restaurant in this place?"  
  
"Aren't restaurants...expensive?"  
  
They stared at eachother blankly before Nami responded. "Fine. I'll give you some money, ONLY if you reimburse me later."  
  
Luffy grinned. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Fine, fine. SO...go on before that box thingy takes her back home!" Nami shoved Luffy in Madness's direction. He nodded at her.  
  
Madness was still speaking to Zoro. "Even though she doesn't want to admit it, she thinks you're really cute and cool, too. I know she does." Zoro smirked. The Luffy joined in again.  
  
"Who likes Zoro!?" Luffy poked at Zoro's arm. "Maybe he can date her later!"  
  
Zoro turned away quickly. "..."  
  
Madness clasped her hands together excitedly. "I'm sure this'll be so cool! I mean, it's LUFFY! He's just bursting with cuteness!"  
  
The others blinked. After a few seconds, Madness put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"...did I just say that aloud?"

  
~~~  
A/N: Ridiculously enough, I wrote this with a headache. But that didn't stop me, NO! Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon, I promise. And, uh...I hope to make it longer than this chapter.  
  
Characters may be OOC, but not horribly screwed up. =D


End file.
